The Invincible Iron Linc
by Geo Soul
Summary: After an Accident leaves her brother in Life or death Situation Lisa Creates a way to not only save his Life but also Turn him into a Hero.(Part 1 Of the MLU Marvel Loud Universe)


**Yo guys geo here and welcome to the Invincible Iron Linc and yes yes I know it's a No such Luck story get all of your Moans and groans of hatred out Now and whine and complain about how it's not original...yes I CAN SEE THE FYOOTURE! anyway Guys This chapter has a few Ester eggs be sure to spot them all.**

"Luck's a revolving door, you just need to know when it's your time to walk through"  
-Stan Lee

In memory of Stan Lee.

Rest In Peace (1922-2018)

* * *

It was another day at the Loud house...what else is new? The Louds were all Eating Breakfast and Chatting Away Like Usual. So pretty much like every other day.

"So Lynn You Excited for the Big Game today?" Lana asked her sister happily.

"Shoot yeah I am! We're gonna kick butt!"

*Knock Knock*

"Hey Guys Can i At least get something to eat?" came Lincoln's voice.

"Sorry sport you know we can't let you back in even while Wearing the Suit." Lynn sr said as he opened the door and Handed lincoln 5 Granola Bars.

"But it's too hot out here!"

"Fear Not Elder Brother for i shall Install a Cooling System into the Suit when we Return" Lisa spoke handing him a Bottle of Water so he can cool off.

"But Lisa-"

"No Buts Lincoln now Out ya Go" Lynn sr gently pushed Lincoln back outside and closed the door as he gave a weary sigh.

'Figures, why did I think it was gonna be different?' Lincoln thought Embittered by this treatment.

*Later*

"Alright kids, time to head out for the big game!" Rita said happily as the Louds all Cheered.

All of them began to head out. Even Lincoln, unfortunately they strapped him to the Roof of the Van.

'This is so humiliating.'

*Stadium*

"Woooh! Go Lynn!" Leni cheered as her Sister went up to the Plate Bat in Hand.

"Alright, give me your best shot!" Lynn Taunted as Poor Lincoln was Sweating up a Storm

"Can I please take the head off?"

"Nope Sorry Sweetie Lynn needs all the Luck she Can Get" Rita said as she sipped her Ice Cold Soda making him groan and feel woozy.

'I'm not...gonna...make it...'

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN GIVE IT UP FOR LYNN LOUD AND THE ROYAL WOODS SQUIRRELS THE WINNERS OF THE ROYAL WOODS LITTLE LEAGUE!"

"YEAH!" The Crowd Cheered as The Louds Ran down onto the Field and Picked up Lynn and started tossing her in the air

"Way to go Lynn Jr!"

"Yeah You Were Totes Fast!"

"You Rocked them Like a Hurricane Lil Sis!"

"Yeah yeah, I know, I rocked." Lynn Bragged as Lincoln hobbled over Clearly On the verge of having a Heat Stroke.

"Yeah...way...to...ugh..." Lincoln Groaned as he felt Like Passing Out

"Well I'm Going with the Team Pizza Catch you guys at home!"

"Be careful sweetie."

"I Will Mom!" Lynn Called out as she ran catch up with her Team Unaware she was Being Watched.

"That smug girl thinks she's all that over one game."

"I Know Get the Others We're Going through with the Plan" spoke another before they nodded and rushed off.

*Lynn*

Lynn was about to get on the Bus With her Team when she realized something. "Hold On guys i forgot my Lucky Jockstrap!"

"Well hurry back." The Coach said as Lynn ran back to the Locker room

*Locker room*

"Alright jockstrap, there you are!" Lynn cheered as she grabbed it...Before this Happened.

*WACK!*

"AH!" Lynn shouted in pain as she fell unconscious.

"Ha, got ya bitch."

A boy smirked as he hefted lynn onto his shoulders

* Lincoln*

'I think I can taste iron.' Lincoln thought as he took a Cup of Lemonade and poured it into the mouthpiece. "Ah! Much better."

Lincoln gave A Much needed Yawn of Relief when he saw the Team Bus drive by and Also Lynn being Loaded into an Unmarked Van. Yep That's what he saw he hoped Lynn Enjoyed her trip with her tea...Wait Hold on LYNN GETTING LOADED INTO AN UNMARKED VAN!?

"LYNN!" Lincoln Dropped his Cup and Ran to his Family who were About To Leave. "GUYS GUYS!"

"Lincoln where've you Been?" Rita asked

"Guys Lynn was Taken By some weird guys in a Van!"

It was quiet for a Moment till the Louds Burst out Laughing.

"What? Why are you laughing?! This is serious!"

"Riiiight Lynn being Kidnapped that's Funny we know you Just want an excuse to take off that Suit" Lori chuckled.

"I'm not making it up!"

"Sorry Sport But we're not falling for it Lori Lana Strap your brother to the roof of the Van" Lynn Sr spoke as Lincoln felt his eye twitch and Ran off after the Van.

"Hey! Lincoln get back here!"

"I'm gonna save her myself!" He shouted as the Louds Drove off after him.

*Lynn*

"Ugh..."

"Well well well Looks like the Winner woke up Boys" laughed a boy as Lynn slowly woke up.

She tried to speak but found her mouth taped up and herself tied to a chair. "Mmmm?!"

"Not so Tough now Huh Bitch?" laughed one boy. "You think after beating our team we'd just take it lying down?"

Lynn's eyes widened in shock as they smirked.

"That's right we're from Hazeltuckey and we're gonna make you pay for always beating Us!" spoke one as they pulled out a pipe bomb.

"MMMMMMHMHMHMHMMMMM!" Lynn struggled as she started to Panic.

"Yeah that's right first we're gonna break your legs then We're gonna Blow you Up!"

'You guys are insane!'

*Lincoln*

"Lynn! Lynn! Lynn where are you!" Lincoln When saw the Same van from before at the parking lot of an abandoned Warehouse. 'hang On sis!' Lincoln ran over to the warehouse unaware of his family following him.

"Lincoln must be losing it!"

"Girls remind me to ground your brother when we get home" Lynn sr spoke as he drove after Lincoln.

"Can do."

*Lynn*

'Oh god! These guys are gonna get it when I break free!' Lynn thought Angrily as One of the Boys Swung the Bat and Broke her Knee. "MMMMMMM!" Lynn groaned in Pain as they hit her again this time across her face.

"Look Guys the Big Winner is Crying!"

Lynn tried to look away as her tears fell at a rapid placing being mixed in with her blood falling from her eyes.

"What's the matter? Don't feel like rubbing our faces in it now?" The Boy Taunted as he used the Bat to break Her nose.

"MMMMMMMM!"

"Squirm all you want we won't stop till we feel like it!" He raised the bat and was about to strike her again until.

"HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!"

They turned and saw...a squirrel running right at them?

"The Hell?"

*POW!*

Lincoln Punched the first guy in his Face as the other Tried to hit lincoln with the bat. but the suit absorbed the blow letting him punch the next one.

He was doing great!...for about 2 Minutes.

That's when he promptly got knocked down where they started to kick him.

"STUPID RUNT!" One yelled as he knocked the head off of the suit.

'Lincoln!' Lynn thought as they lifted him up and slammed him hard onto the ground and stomped on his face.

"Don't go getting in our way bastard! This bitch has it coming!"

"That Bitch is my Sister!" Lincoln yelled as he bit his ankle.

"Ow! You bastard!"

Lincoln managed to slip out the suit and tried attacking again only to fail Horribly.

*Louds*

"Lincoln! Lincoln!" They Called out the windows as they drove around trying to find him.

"Seriously how did we lose him?" Lola wondered.

"I don't know Sweetie but I'm starting to get Worried" Rita spoke.

*EXPLODE!*

All of them turned to where the explosion went off making them grow worried.

"Lynn.."

"I'm on it Honey!" he turned and sped towards the area.

*Lincoln*

"Ugh..." Lincoln groaned as he spat out a Tooth. "...I...won't...let...you...hurt...MY SISTER!"

'Lincoln!' Lynn was getting worried for Lincoln as she noticed the jerks beating him up left and right. She grunted and tried to move from her chair while ignoring the pain in her legs.

"Grrrrr THAT'S IT I'M ENDING THIS!" The Boy pulled out a Lighter and Lit the fuse on the Pipe Bomb and Tossed it over to Lynn's Chair. "C'mon guys let's Book it!" He said as he and his two goons ran out the warehouse Lincoln's eyes widened as he ran over to lynn and took the tape off her mouth and Started to Quickly untie her.

"Hang on Lynn, we're getting out of here!"

"Lincoln...i...I'm Sorry"

"For what?"

"Cor saying you were Bad luck and...Just leave me here"

"What? No way!" Lincoln smelt smoke hitting his Nose and turned and saw the fuse about to go out in a Moment of Panic he untied Lynn's Hands and Quickly Pushed away her chair and Dove onto the bomb only for it to go off Mid Dive. "AHHHHH!"

"LINCOLN!"

*Louds*

The van skidded to a stop with the family rushing out.

"Lincoln?"

"Lincoln where are you!" Rita called out as they smelt smoke coming from the back.

"MOM DAD LINCOLN'S HURT!" called out Lynn making the family rush towards the area.

There they saw Lynn who was still tied to the Chair and Lincoln who was laying in a Pool of Blood that was Slowly growing.

"Oh my god! What happened?!"

"I'll Explain on the Way but first Lincoln needs a Doctor and Fast!"

"Rita call 911!" Lynn sr yelled as his wife Started dialing the Number in advance.

*Hospital*

The Louds Were In the Waiting area Waiting for Lincoln's Results

"This is All My Fault" Lynn Whispered trying not to Cry.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this happened."

"Kids your Mother and I need to tell you something"

"What is it?"

Rita gave a sad sigh. "Girls...Lincoln's not really bad Luck"

"What?"

"Mom what do you Mean?" Leni asked as they sighed

"The truth is he wasn't bad luck at all."

"You See Kids... We knew he Faked it and we planned on Letting him back inside after a week but...". Lymm sr said uneasily

"WHAT?!"

"you Knew he was Lying!?" Lynn growled angrily

"yes."

"Then why lie to us?!"

"...We were Going to tell you girls after the week was over...but we got Carried away"

"Lincoln has been in that heat condensing suit for weeks!" spoke Lisa.

"i can't Believe you Two!" Luna exclaimed

"Guys...we're no Better" Lynn said Depressingly

"But...but..."

"Guys...Lynn's Right" Lori Sighed. "Mom and dad lied to us but...but we went along with it"

That made all of them go silent.

Until a Nurse (Who oddly enough Looked Exactly like Stan Lee) Walked through the doors.

"Excuse me Are you the Loud Family?"

"Yes" Rita spoke with a Nod

"The doctor would like to see you Now about your son"

The family got up quickly and walked in.

*ICU*

"How is he doctor?" Lynn Sr asked Dr Palmer.

"Well we've Managed to Stabilize him however the Shrapnel in his chest Lodged itself into his Heart if we were to remove it it would kill him" She said sadly.

"Oh my god." Rita Could feel herself about to cry as Her daughters were Trying not to do the Same.

"Would you Like to see him?"

"Yes, we would." Lynn Sr led his Family into Lincoln's Room where they saw him Lying on the bed unconscious as his Right Eye his Upper Torso Right Arm and Left Leg were Wrapped in bandages.

Seeing this Made Rita Collapse in her Husband's Arms Crying her eyes

"Oh god." spoke Luna with tears in her eyes. "Little dude."

"Lincoln No" Leni sobbed

"No, no no no." Lana spoke gripping her hat.

"Incy" Lily cried out before bawling in her sister's arms.

"...it's all my fault" muttered Lynn with a sniffle. "He made himself get hurt because of me."

Lori walked over and Hugged Lynn. "It's Ok Sis you're not the only one to Blame"

"Yes I am!" Lynn sobbed as Lori held her tighter "I should have died!"

*SLAP!*

"Don't say that!" Luan yelled at her before hugging her close with tears. "Don't talk like that!"

"Lynn we told you It's not Your fault" Luna said

"But...but..."

"No Buts Jr We're All to Blame" Her father said as Lynn Wiped her eyes "We all should have been honest and listened when he tried to tell us."

"Kids Visiting Hours are Over" Rita said

"But what about Lincoln?"

"We...We can come back tomorrow and See him Leni" Spoke Rota sniffling.

*Days Later*

Lynn was on the Couch watching Tv with a heavy sigh.

"Our Reports Have Discovered That Mister Wilson Fisk has Elected to run for Mayor of royal Woods".

"Boring." She sighed as she cut off the Tv and walked upstairs towards Lincoln's room and gave a knock on it.

"Lynn Lincoln's still in the Hospital remember?" Leni said walking out her room

"Oh...right, I forgot."

Leni went over and hugged her Sister. "We miss him too"

"What are we gonna do?"

"...I...i don't Know"

"Leni?"

"Yeah?"

"...Am I bad Person?"

"No." Leni said bending down to her level. "We need to talk to everyone."

"...I guess so" Lynn sighed as She and Leni Went together the others All of whom gathered together in the dining room.

"Now Then Girls i Know we All Miss your brother" Rita said as they sighed. "And that's why we all need to be strong and try to get him to see that we still care."

"Mom...Can we go See Lincoln?" Leni asked as Rita and Lynn Sr Sighed.

"Sorry Sweetie but Visiting Hours are Over for today"

"Awww!" They all Said as Lynn Sr's Phone Rang.

"Shhh, hang on. Hello?"

"Yes is this Lynn Loud Sr?"

"Yes this is him."

"Mr Loud I have some Wonderful News Your Son Lincoln is Ready to be Picked up"

"That's great!"

"What is it Dad?" Lynn asked him.

"We're picking Lincoln up, everyone to vanzilla!"

"YEAH!" they cheered before rushing out of the house.

*Later*

And promptly stampeded right into the hospital.

"Calm Down Girls i know You're all Excited" Rita said as her daughters all Quickly ran inside the Building.

"Can you blame them?" Lynn Sr chuckled.

"Nope."

*Girls*

"Lincy!" Lola Shouted happily as they saw their Brother in a Wheelchair.

"It's so great to see you again bro!" Luna said as she hugged him but Noticed he wasn't Responding. "Lincoln?"

Luna Looked Into His Eyes and Saw They Were Glazed Over. "Are you alright?"

Lincoln Looked Down refusing to Look her in the eyes.

"Lincoln?"

"Girls What's Wrong?" Rita Spoke as she and Lynn sr walked them Concerned.

"Lincoln isn't talking to us." Luan spoke as Lily yawned and Opened her eyes and immediately Smiled.

"Lincy!"

Hearing Her voice made Lincoln Smile as Luna Handed Her to him.

"Hey Lily you miss me?" He said poking her Nose.

She giggled while reaching up and touching his face Making Him Chuckle

The family came back home with Lincoln silent again.

"Girls go upstairs your father and I want to speak with your brother"

"But mom." They said as Rita Pointed upstairs the Girls sighed amd Did as they were told.

"Lincoln." Lynn Sr spoke as Lincoln turned his head. He was silent and didn't say a word. "Son we Know We Screwed up Big time but if anything you should be more angry at us then your sisters" Lynn sr said as Lincoln stood up and walked upstairs to his room Making his sisters Poke their heads out of their doors.

"Poor Lincoln" Leni sighed

"Guys Sister meeting Now!" Lori called.

All of them rushed over into the bedroom.

*Lori and Leni's Room*

"Ok guys, we need a plan." Lori spoke as they all Sighed.

"Yeah, like figuring out how to get Lincoln to talk to us."

"Agreed Luan I feel as if we Just had a Death in the family" Lucy sighed as she pulled her knees close to her chest.

"Maybe we should get him a present." suggested Lola.

"Good Effort Lola But I doubt that'll Make him Feel better" Luna told her as They Soon Heard a Deep Manly Scream before all of them jumped and rushed out of the room.

*Downstairs*

"Mom what's going on?!" Leni shouted as they saw Their Father passed out on the floor. "Dad?"

"Girls...The doctor called...And..." Rita said trying not to Cry.

"What? What is it?"

"...Go get Lincoln he should hear this"

"I'll do it." spoke Lynn. She walked upstairs and Knocked on her Brother's Door. "Lincoln?" She said as he slightly opened the door and Poked his head out.

He just looked at her blankly.

"We're Having a Family Meeting and...We'd like you e...if you want" She spoke uneasily as Lincoln gave a sigh and nodded. "Cool."

The Two walked downstairs where their Parents had grim looks on their faces.

"Ok, Lincoln's here." Lori said as Lynn sr sighed.

"Kids Dr Palmer called and... They re-Analyzed His X-Rays and The Bomb Lodged a Piece of Shrapnel in Lincoln's Chest and Is it was Removed Via Surgery...It would Kill him"

That made them all gasp, Lincoln included. Lincoln's Hair shaded His Eyes as Lynn could feel herself crying.

"Lincoln I...I'm...I'm So sorry about this i wish i hadn't Called you Ba..."

*POW!*

In a Flash Lincoln Quickly Decked Lynn straight in her Nose Sending her Down as it rapidly Dripped out Blood.

Everyone was stunned while he shook in anger.

"...I Hate You" Lincoln growled in a Low Tone as He bolted back upstairs.

"Lincoln wait!" Leni called as she was About to after him but Felt her mother stop her.

"No Leni, leave him be." Rita sighed as Lynn was still in Shock.

'He...He hates me?' she thought while feeling that one hit her deep.

*Weeks later*

It's Been weeks Since the Louds Got Lincoln out the Hospital and things haven't been Getting Any better.

He wouldn't speak to any of his siblings except Lily.

For the First time in A Long time the Loud House was Dead Silent.

All the while Lisa was wracking her brain.

'Damn It all! No this Won't Do at All!' She thought as She crumpled up some Paper and threw it in a Pile and Looked over to a Folder Labeled. *Project: S.T.A.R.K* "Perhaps It's Time I Replicate my Mentors Greatest Work" She muttered with a Smile as she took the folder and began to work on the contents inside.

*Lincoln*

Poor Lincoln hasn't Had it any Easier Either after Learning If the Metal in his Chest was Removed he would Die. He looked at it while already feeling the first stage of depression.

To Make Things Worse Ronnie Broke up With him when Word got out that he Lost a Fight with 3 Jerks from Hazeltuckey.

Right now he just wanted to curl up and never get out of his room.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Lincoln Sweetie?". Rita said opening the door and Poking her head in only to be Met with Lincoln cold Glare. "Uh, I just wanted to check up and see how you were doing."

Lincoln Said nothing choosing Pull his head under his blanket.

She sighed and moved over closer. "Sweetie I Know we Screwed up and I Know what we did was Unforgivable but Please...we're Just..." Rita said as she reached her hand over only for Lincoln Slap it away.

He gave her another glare and turned his back to her.

"...I Understand" She sighed as she stood up and was about to Leave. "Lincoln We're all really Sorry and We Still Love you" As Soon as She said That Rita could've Sworn She Heard Lincoln Chuckle in Disbelief at that Claim.

*Later that Night*

The Louds Were all At the Table Eating Dinner...Kinda. All of them just looking at their food in sadness and not saying a word.

"Mom...does Lincoln Hate Us?" Lana asked

"I don't know sweetie, I honestly don't know." Rita sighed as Lisa slammed her Hands on the Table..

"Family It's Time i Come out and Speak!"

"I Knew You Were a Lesbian" Lucy Muttered as She and Luan Casually High fived.

"What? No! Not that!" She Exclaimed as she cleared her throat "As i was Saying I have Come up with a way to Not Only save Our Brothers Life but Also Extend his life Expectancy By 92 Years"

"What is it Lisa?"

"I Must Warn you In order for this to Work I May have to Tinker with the Metal in his Chest"

Hearing this Made her sisters but Not her Parents angry and Object to her idea.

"Out of the question!" Lori exclaimed as the Others voiced complaints making Lisa frown.

"YEAH YOU COULD KILL THE LITTLE DUDE!" Luna yelled slamming her hand on the table.

"I'll Burn you Alive if you ever touch him!" Lucy growl

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT NERD BITCH!" Lynn roared

"LISTEN!" Lynn Sr Shouted as they all Went Silent. "Continue Lisa"

"Thank you father." Lisa Cleared her Throat and Continued. "Now Than as i was Saying By Modifying the Metal in his chest i can Turn it into Something that'll Save Lincoln's Life" Lisa reached into her Pocket and Pulled out a Hologram Pod that Showed off a Small Device. "Parental Units Sisters I present To You The Arc Reactor"


End file.
